The present invention generally relates to computing devices and, more particularly, to a system and method for granting authorization to access data on proximate computing devices in an emergency.
During a natural or man-made disaster, an emergency response team may not have access to various types of data that may useful to the emergency response team to help them minimize loss of life and/or property during their response. For example, such useful data that emergency response teams may not have access to include: (1) cellular phone trace information that may indicate whether or not a person is in an emergency area and, if so, may be useful in locating the person; (2) information regarding building schematics that may be useful in the event of a fire, earthquake, flood, etc.; or (3) access to video feeds (e.g., closed-circuit television (CCTV), bank automated teller machine (ATM) cameras, etc.).